


Two Consenting Adults

by grangerweasleys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Scorpius, Explicit Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Protective Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grangerweasleys/pseuds/grangerweasleys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius and Rose are forced into an abrupt and unfortunate early reveal of their relationship to Draco. Set during the summer after their seventh year at Hogwarts. Cursed Child Compliant/Spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve developed Rose and Scorpius a bit as characters, based on what they are like in Cursed Child as, obviously, the person who you are at 14/15 isn’t a mirror image of you years later. I think that Rose would mature greatly as a result of what happened during her fourth year — she would still be extremely confident (and quite rightly so!) but a lot less judgemental. Scorpius would also mature too, I think — he’s still an adorable geek, but a lot more comfortable in his own skin (as we see at the end of CC), less anxious and awkward and a lot more maturer. 
> 
> Also, while Rose is still seventeen in this, the age of consent here in the UK is sixteen and, so, Scorpius/Rose aren’t having underage sex.

The first thing that Rose feels when she wakes up is warmth.

The sun beats down onto her bare neck; she shifts slightly to catch more of it, graciously soaking up the rare British summer sun. It takes her a moment to realise that her head is resting against a chest. Her eyes flutter open but she shuts them quickly, deciding that she wants to continue to rest. Images from last night come flooding back to her — Scorpius’s lips on hers, on her neck, her chest… 

The way she felt underneath him, their bodies pressed against each other before they finally joined. He was her first and she his. She had done things before — a year ago — with a Hufflepuff at a party. It wasn’t foreign to her, sexual acts, but last night felt different. It felt fulfilling, despite Rose firmly feeling already fulfilled in life. Perhaps _freeing_ is a better word, Rose thought. She had planned it mentally in her head — how many minutes would be spent on foreplay, the steps she wanted to take… Rose liked to plan. Rose needed to plan. But all of her plans had disappeared last night and she felt free. All that she had to think about was Scorpius and pleasuring herself and pleasuring him. It was freeing — completely and utterly freeing.

She could tell that Scorpius was already awake. He had his arms wrapped around her, his chin gently resting on the silk wrap that she wore on her head. His hand was gently making circles on her arm, over and over. Scorpius used to have difficulty showing physical affection. Having moved past it, he now constantly wanted to be physical with others. Rose loved it — the little ways in which he would make her feel loved. She smiled softly to herself and moved closer into his chest.

They had been dating for three months now. They had gotten together during the May of their final year at Hogwarts — she had been made Head Girl, he Head Boy.

After their fourth year, Rose’s opinion on Scorpius had softened as she gradually matured. The sacrifice of his pure-blooded and privileged position in an alternative world had moved her; that was a world where people like her couldn’t flourish, but he could. His relationship with Albus had drawn them further together during the holidays and she was forced to see how kind, gentle, funny, and intelligent Scorpius was. She knew now that she had slowly fallen for him but had refused to admit it, convincing herself of a lack of feelings. She was forced to watch as he began to date other people —  a Ravenclaw named Joshua and a Hufflepuff named Alice. She denied it at the time to the point of delusion, but both short-lived relationships had made her jealous. 

It felt silly now — looking back. At how quickly they could have began a relationship if she hadn’t let pride and denial rule her heart. The way they finally fell together had been simple — she had swallowed up her pride, firmly told herself that she was a brave and bold Gryffindor, and asked him out. He had been surprised but quickly said yes. It was nothing romantic, special, or epic but it had made them both feel nearly the happiest and most relieved that they had ever been.

She couldn’t help but think about how she could have done this sooner, if she hadn’t been so ridiculous. This could have been their second time, or their third, or their fourth, or —

“No, no,” Rose says suddenly, her eyes jolting open as she grabs onto Scorpius’s flannel pyjama shirt. “Where do you think you’re going?”

Scorpius didn’t resist as she pulled him back to her, placing her head against his chest again. He grins and resumes gently stroking her arm. “You’re up,” he replies.

“Mmm hmm,” Rose hums, shutting her eyes and nudging herself closer to him. “Where were you going?”

“Just to make us breakfast,” Scorpius says. “They say it’s most important meal of the day, you know.”

“Rubbish,” Rose replies. “Rest is far more important.”

“I agree — but it is noon, Rose,” Scorpius says.

Rose’s eyes spring open again. “Noon?” She exclaims, now moving out of Scorpius’s arms to grab her phone to check the time. Her mum had bought them for her, Hugo and her dad, although there was no signal at Malfoy Manor. “I never get up this late! Ever! I’m always up at six!”

“Well, it is your birthday weekend off,” Scorpius replies, pulling her back to him. “I’m not surprised, honestly. You’ve been working at the Wizengamot for twelve hours a day this week — you deserve a rest. Even I, her number one and biggest enthusiast, haven’t been working on my Bathilda Bagshot research for that long every day. That’s when you know it’s too much, Rose.”

Rose rolls her eyes and looks up at him. “I need to prove myself, Scorpius, I’ve told you this,” She says. “I think that they all believe that I only got the job because of my mum. I’m not going to let them think that. I’m going to prove just how capable I am.”

“You’re very capable, Rose,” Scorpius says. “But if you continue working those hours, it’s not going to end well.”

“Maybe I’m just tired from last night,” Rose counters, grinning at him. He blushes and looks away from her. “I’ve decided that I no longer want to go for that walk today. I want to lie here, actually. I want to rest… and then rest some more…”. She leans forward and pecks his lips, deliberately pressing her crotch up against his. She feels him shudder against her.

They lie in silence as Rose moves her lips to his neck. She feels his body respond, prompting her to grin against his skin.

“Did you enjoy last night, though?” Scorpius asks suddenly, his voice anxious. “I know — I know that you said that you had done some things with Grant. And I know that I haven’t ever… but I did do a bit of reading on the, uh, subject. Okay — sorry, no, that doesn’t sound very attractive, does it? I didn’t study it… I just… well, I can’t ask Albus about these things, can I? You’re his cousin. You enjoyed it, didn’t you? If you didn’t — I can read up on other things and…”

Scorpius is silenced by Rose’s lips quickly pressing against his. He responds, moving his arms under her top and up her back. She pulls away and smiles softly at him. “It was wonderful, Scorpius, honestly,” She says. “It was different and better than what I did with Grant — I don’t think our bodies matched, really. He was very inadequate about meeting what I wanted. It was boring, far too boring. And when I tried to critique him on it, he just…” She stops and looks down at her chest.

“What?” Scorpius asks, a slight paranoia in his voice.

“What does this t-shirt say?”

Confused, Scorpius looks. He reads it and his face slowly breaks out into a grin. 

“Member of the Bathilda Bagshot Appreciation Society,” He says proudly.

Rose looks back up at him and composes herself, refusing to show any signs of amusement. “Oh please, please, please tell me that you didn’t wear this last night!” 

“Hey!” Scorpius says, playfully wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek. “I’m offended. That club means a lot to me, Rose. It’s practically part of my identity.”

“It’s not the club!” Rose says. “It’s just the… bringing of Bathilda into the bedroom that I object to. We should leave some things at the door.”

“Like your pants?”

“You enjoyed that little tease, don’t lie,” Rose says, grinning. “But back to Ms. Bagshot — let’s keep any reference of her out of the room when we’re having sex, alright?”

“But I was planning for our safe-word to be Bathilda!” Scorpius exclaims, his face lighting up as he teases her.

“You are horrific,” Rose replies, rolling them over so that she’s now on-top of him. “Absolutely horrific.”

“You say horrific, I say dedicated,” Scorpius says. 

Rose leans down and silences him with a kiss. Scorpius’s body moves up, his arms underneath her top and wrapped around her bare body. They continue to kiss hungrily, desperately pressing their bodies against each other.

“You were right,” Scorpius mumbles as he sloppily pulls his lips away from hers. “Maybe we shouldn’t go on a walk today.”

“Of course I was,” Rose replies, the words blurring in her ears as desire takes over her senses. Impatient, she grabs her top and throws it off. Scorpius playfully frowns and pouts. “Shh, don’t ruin the moment with the ‘B’ word.”

They resume kissing as Scorpius’s hands begin to palm her bare breasts. She leans back in pleasure, her mouth tilting open. She can feel a bulge forming underneath her — the feeling makes her body spasm, electricity and desire rapidly running through her. She pulls away and manoeuvres herself off of him. She moves both of her hands to his sides and slowly begins to push his pyjama bottoms down his legs. Scorpius gives a quiet moan as the air hits his member, collapsing onto the bed and shutting his eyes.

Rose looks at his long and erect penis and smirks. Picking her wand up from the floor, she summons the lubricating potion from across the room. She lathers it onto him, her touch making him vibrate against the bed. She leans her head down and starts to gently blow air onto his balls. Scorpius’s hands move to her neck, massaging it as she blows.  

She begins to suck slowly, taking her time and allowing for Scorpius to enjoy it. Rose has noticed how he is quiet during any sexual activity, something which irritates her. She has to gauge what’s pleasuring him through other, less obvious means. How his body responds… how fast he’s massaging her neck… the way his penis in her mouth jolts with how her tongue moves…

“Scorpius? Are you in your room, son?”

She immediately removes her mouth from his member. She’s dazed and shocked and, without thinking, loudly exclaims: “oh my god!”. 

There’s suddenly a silence, the worst silence, as she slaps her hand against her mouth. Scorpius looks up at her, his eyes widening and his face going pale. They both know that Draco had heard her and knew that she was in here with him. There was no point in denial — she had been too loud…

“Yes… Yes, Dad? I’m in here,” Scorpius says back, raising his voice which sounds so suspiciously hoarse and rough.

Draco does not reply. The two continue to look at each other in silence, Rose still frozen. 

“You’re — You’re, uhm, back early, Dad,” Scorpius continues. He’s attempting to lie — he’s a good liar, usually, but not in a situation like this. “ _I_ wasn’t expecting you back until five.”

The silence continues.

Finally, after what seems like hours, Draco replies.

“Can I come in Scorpius?”

Scorpius and Rose both look at each other in horror. Rose’s hand is still on her mouth, mortified that she could have done something so stupid and so thoughtless. They both know that Draco doesn’t, in fact, actually want access to Scorpius’s room. For a brief second, Rose is surprised at how sharp the man is.

“Oh, yes, of course Dad,” Scorpius replies. Rose’s eyes bulge open wider. Scorpius points to the closet, indicating that she should go in it. In response, Rose points down at his still-erect penis. “How about in five… no, ten minutes? I need to shower. Sorry, I was up late last night doing research for this —”

He’s interrupted by Draco’s firm voice. “It’s fine, Scorpius,” He says. “I’ve requested lunch to be made for the next ten minutes. I’ll see you down in the dining room,” He pauses. “There’s been enough made for three people.”

Scorpius and Rose both listen in silence as Draco’s footsteps become quieter and quieter until he is finally gone. Even then, they say nothing.

“This wouldn’t have happened if you were we wearing my t-shirt, I think,” Scorpius finally says. He forces a weak smile. “Bathilda brings me luck.”

“I’m too mortified and horrified to even reply to that,” Rose says. 

“Rose —”

“Your dad knew we were doing… behaving… he knows!” Rose exclaims, now moving off of the bed. She summons his bathrobe and throws it at him. “This isn’t about him finding out about us, by the way. I know that we were going to tell him tonight and it doesn’t worry me. I wasn’t worried about that. Draco Malfoy — Draco Malfoy does not worry me. But…. this… this is different! He knows that we’re…”

“That we’re two consenting adults in a relationship?”

“Some things are meant to be kept private, Scorpius!” Rose exclaims, glaring at him as he puts on his robe. “And I’m the one who blew it! Who stupidly couldn’t control her tongue. This wouldn’t have happened if I had just kept quiet!”

Scorpius moves off of the bed and towards her. He places his hands on the side of her arms and smiles reassuringly at her. “Rose, it’s done now. Lunch is going to be… well, it’s not ideal. That he found out this way. But it’s done now, alright?” He places a light kiss on her lips. “It could be worse. It could have been your Dad catching us.”

“They are both equally as bad,” Rose replies, crossing her arms.

“Well, as I said, the damage is done now,” Scorpius says. He pauses before grinning at her. “At least my little adventure into a hell where Voldemort Day exists has prepared me for this. If you can handle that, you can handle anything.”


	2. Resolution

Rose and Scorpius quickly shower and get dressed. Rose had packed muggle clothing to meet Draco in — a white blouse, a brown checkered skirt and brown brogues. She was now wishing that she had at least brought a wizard’s cloak. She feels on edge, anxiety creeping over every inch of her skin. Scorpius notices.

“I thought you said that you were ok about meeting my dad?” Scorpius asks. He puts his hands around her hips reassuringly and places a kiss on her forehead. 

“I am,” Rose replies. “I just didn’t expect to meet him after him finding out about our… private business.”

“He won’t mention it, I promise,” Scorpius says. “Just try and relax, if you can. Just treat it like another day at the Wizengamot with criminals. I saw you when I came to watch that day. You were confident. Fierce. If you can handle Azkaban convicts, you can handle my father knowing that we’re _two consenting adults in a relationship._ ”

Rose stares at him for a few seconds, biting her lip. Finally, she shakes her head and straightens up. “You’re right, thank you,” She says. “I’m Rose Granger-Weasley and I’m in a consenting relationship with my boyfriend. I’ve done nothing wrong. No reason to be embarrassed.”

Scorpius grins at her and takes her hand. “Good, now lets go and _properly_ introduce you to dad.”

* * *

Draco is waiting for them in the dining room when they arrive. They walk side-by-side, firmly holding each others hands. Draco looks up at them — Scorpius first, then at Rose. She smiles and steps forward as Draco rises.

“Mr Malfoy. I’m Rose Granger-Weasley, it’s a pleasure to meet you. My parents are — ”

“Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. I know,” His voice is cold. Rose doesn’t react, refusing to move her eyes away from his. Draco turns to Scorpius. “How long has this been going on for?”

Scorpius steps forward and puts his arm around Rose’s waist. “Rose and I started _dating_ in May, Dad,” Scorpius replies. “We’re very happy together and planned to tell you tonight at dinner.”

“And how did this happen?” 

“Dad, you know that I’ve liked Rose for a long time now. She asked me —”

“No, Scorpius. I mean how are you… seeing… her after she was so cold to you for several years?”

Rose suddenly understands Draco’s coldness. She hadn’t expected him to have any fundamental objections to their relationship — while her parents were still not the best of friends with Draco, old feuds had been firmly buried during the events of her fourth year. But this… she understood it now. Scorpius had told her about Draco as a father — loving, overly-protective. Scorpius was Draco’s only family and, of course, he would hold a grudge against anyone who had done wrong to his son. Scorpius had once remarked that he still literally seethed at any mention of Delphi, his face visibly reddening.

Rose steps forward, breaking away from Scorpius’s touch. “I have a name, Mr Malfoy,” She says. Draco’s face hardens. “And I have a name that, perhaps, made me feel inclined and invincible enough to not treat your son fairly. That was wrong. And I’m glad that Scorpius doesn’t hold grudges — because if he didn’t, I wouldn’t have the privilege to be seeing your son.” 

Draco gaze flickers to Scorpius as his face lights up, melting slightly at Rose’s words. Scorpius had confided his school-boy crush to Astoria while she was still living; Draco had over-heard it one day and, far from being moved, decisively disliked Rose as a result. He blamed her father for her awful attitude and behaviour. 

“But, Mr Malfoy,” Rose continues, “I know that you also did some… regrettable things towards my family. And that we have moved on and forgiven you… even if my dad doesn’t always show it. I hope that you can do the same with me, for Scorpius’s sake. I love him, truly, and only want his complete happiness.”

Rose and Scorpius hadn’t told each other that before. Rose moves her head back and looks at Scorpius, smiling softly. He’s overcome by emotion which bursts through his expression. Draco notices it. 

“And I love her too, Dad,” Scorpius says. He steps forward and takes her hand in his. 

Draco continues to stare at them. There’s a hesitation in his gaze, a coldness when he looks at Rose. But it slowly thaws — the desire to protect his son meeting with the desire for his son to be happy.

Finally, he speaks. “Then I can ask for no more.”

Scorpius breaks out into a large grin and pulls his father into a hug. Draco shuts his eyes, gently patting his back. They pull away from each other and smile.

Lunch goes smoothly — the polite conversation ranging from Rose’s new career to how her parents are doing. Draco notices the way that Scorpius stares at Rose whenever she speaks, his face simultaneously brightening and softening at her every word. It is one that is familiar to him.

When lunch finishes, Rose and Scorpius excuse themselves so that they can walk around the grounds of the Manor. Draco catches a glimpse of them outside from one of the large windows in the drawing room; Rose is laughing happily at an animated Scorpius before he throws his arms around her from behind. Draco smiles and, for the first time, he feels that he can relax over his son.


End file.
